


【冢不二】假如你觉得不幸福

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】假如你觉得不幸福

假如你觉得不幸福

我打开录音笔，拿出笔记本，在他对面坐了下来。

阳光明媚的午后，医院的草坪上有些小孩子在玩耍，我们坐在一处有些隐蔽的角落里，地上被切割得支离破碎的阳光俯拾即是。

我甚至可以听见布谷鸟的叫声，还有和平鸽从不远处的广场拍着翅膀飞过医院上空。?

坐在我面前的男子，有着安静恬然的容颜，及肩的褐色短发，看上去很柔软。他微微侧着头的样子显得乖巧，露在病号服外的双手白皙纤细得可以看见蓝色微凸的血管。  
这二十年，时间似乎在他身上静滞了一般。?  
他浑身上下都散发着那个年代的气息，温和，亲切，有点尘嚣有点浮躁，仿佛还是十几岁的少年。

我握紧了手中的笔。我知道，我知道，那段本该属于他的时光，却是远得，再也追溯不回来了。

能不能，问一下小姐该怎么称呼呢？”

我一愣，钢笔在洁白的纸上划过一道深黑的印子，抬起头看着他。

胸口有些微发闷。

我庆幸，我没有在他面前表现失态。

他也不可能看见我失态的样子了。

一星期前他醒过来的那天，这个光与亮的世界，就与他彻底作别。

比无声无息更可怕的是什么。

那某个夜晚，爸爸点起一支烟，回答我，是黑暗。

我看着他失去了光泽的蓝眼睛，依然有微微的笑意渗透出来。

他怎么可以表现得这么若无其事。

我想起在这次采访之前，爸爸对我说，他这个人，即使再过几十年，也不可能被轻易看透。

他的嘴角勾成好看的弧线，唇色是一点淡淡浅浅的烟脂灰。肤色显现出一种不健康的白，近乎透明。脸似乎只有巴掌大小，下巴有点尖。

再怎么看，也只是个长得比较清秀的普通少年而已。

……

好吧，我承认，我对他，有那么一点，只有那么一点，好奇。

他微笑地朝着我的方向，似乎在等待我的回答。这个人，即使在等待着，也总是给人从容不迫的感觉。他甚至把背更贴近他身后的那棵银杏，整个人放松下来。看上去，嗯，像一只餮足了的猫，趴在矮墙上懒懒地晒太阳睡午觉。

你想知道，但我偏不说。

我问：“不二周助先生，你有没有非常非常迫切，想要再见一面的人？”

见他微微地皱起眉头，我知道我做得过了。

一个好的记者，应当清楚如何由浅入深，引出自己想要知道的话题。

孟浪了是不？逾越了是不

某个声音在耳边隐隐低语。

我没有。因为这个人是不二周助，那个，永远不可能被真正了解的男人。一切的掩饰与引诱，在他面前毫无意义。

我狡辩。但仍有些心虚，偷偷地伺探他的反应。

还好还好，他很快地就恢复了刚刚轻快的笑容。

而瞬间，我的心沉了下去。这是不是说明，他已经找到了应对的方法呢

“呐，有呢。好久没吃阿隆亲手做的寿司了，不知道还没有机会吃到。”

明明看不到，他却冲我眨了眨眼睛。

我说：“你骗我。”

他无辜：“才没有骗你呢，记者小姐。”他吸吸口水，“那种心情，真的很迫切。”

于是我了解到这个男人，非常非常地擅长，偷换概念。

我笑了。开始转动我手中的钢笔。他的笑容就跟个孩子一样，天真无杂质，让人见了不由得心中某处也柔软了下来。

而天知道，他该是狐狸转世。精明狡诈，隐藏得滴水不漏。

这么多年依旧如此。

二十年，在他身上，只是忽一秒钟的光景。

唯一变了的，那双婴儿蓝的眼，不复光华流转。

我轻轻地开口，惟恐惊扰了什么似的压低声音。

不二周助先生，你还记得，曾经在你身上发生过什么吗？

尖锐的问题，意图剖开他血淋淋的过去，啊，也许。

我想看到他为难的样子，难过的样子，低着头黯然的样子。

总之总之，不要是微笑。

那个人歪着头，在思考。

他并没有失忆，只是有些迷糊而已。

自他醒来后就一直如此，问什么也是含含糊糊的，逼急了就冲你露出一个乖巧到十分的微笑，让再铁石心肠的人，也不得不心软作罢。

我知道他心里其实是清楚的。

我想让他想起来，或者说，面对它。

不是为了我自己。

大概是觉得对于这个问题，对我打太极也没用。

他索性眯起眼睛，抬起脸来对着太阳，阳光透过密匝的枝桠在他脸上投下细碎的光斑，他襟口的第一颗扣子开着，隐隐掩着那一排优美的锁骨。

“我可能是睡了一觉吧，很长很长的一觉。”

他的手指曲起，骨节分明。他摩挲他自己的脸，渐渐滑落胸口。

“记不太清了，但心里清楚。”

又突然，他像是想起来了什么一样，慢慢地把脸埋在了两手中。

“心里清楚，却，说不出口。”

说不出口。

我不确定我是不是翻了一个白眼。反正他看不到。

他这种情况，可以用一个很常见的词来形容：逃避。

他当然有逃避的权利。我们不能苛求一个睡了整整二十年的人，在短短一星期内就能完全正视他的不幸遭遇。

可是我没来由地有些咬牙切齿，想要赶紧的，把真实的他从这个懒洋洋的躯壳里拽出来。我不惜为此动用了私人关系得到了一次对他进行面对面采访的机会，他的家族封锁了他的一切对外消息。理由是，他们不能再让他们劫后余生的儿子受到伤害。

不是我吹嘘，我的后台也很硬。加上我性子倔强，有那么一股属于年轻人的韧劲儿，这世上没有我办不到的事。

所以我坐在了这里，所以他现在在我面前。

我走上前，轻轻地环住他，把他拉到自己怀里。

他的身上有股好闻的苹果花的香味，也有医院消毒水的刺鼻气味。但是干净，干净得像吹过原野上的风。

就像他曾经带我去过的那个地方，让我亲自感觉到的那样。

春之旋律幽幽地奏出，我的心一片安详。

以前，他的怀抱是我的摇篮，而失去摇篮的时候，我不得不开始长大。

现在被我拥抱着的他是谁呢

纤细的骨架，清丽俊秀的相貌，带着温润如水的笑意的蓝眼睛，就跟我记忆里的他一模一样。

却又完全不一样了

我忍不住想要吻他，就像他以前对我做过的那样。

在额头上落下轻轻一吻。

温柔地哄着我：“乖，早点睡觉。”

他在我怀中微微颤抖，意识到了什么似的闭上眼睛，双眉簇起，满是痛楚的样子。

我笑起来，却带着哭音，腾出一只手拍着他的背，说：“我失去过一个很重要的人。”

是的，一个在我生命中，和爸爸一样重要的人。

他爱我，仅次于爱爸爸。

我开始记事起，是三岁。某次午睡醒来，看到小床边，有好漂亮的一双蓝眼睛看着我，见我醒了，就弯成月芽儿似的一弯。他身边有个表情严肃的青年，让我想起教堂里那个总是让我很害怕的神父，虽然他比神父，要帅很多很多倍。

然后我就跟他们走了。没搞清楚状况就点了头。离开孤儿院我很高兴，所以我没有时间去想，为什么新的家庭，只有他，和他，还有我在一起。

渐渐地我了解了，原来那个很严肃的青年，也不总是严肃的。

对着某个人的笑脸，他的表情，是温温浅浅的，继而，往往会发出一声满含了宠溺般的叹息。

于是我知道他们两个感情很好。不是如胶似漆的那种，寻常过日子的亲密，但并没有，谁离开谁就不可以。

我叫那个人爸爸，却叫他周助哥哥。

周助哥哥长得很好看，仿佛为了对比爸爸的严肃，他一直一直都在笑。当然有时候会不笑，比如爸爸晚餐时禁止他放一些绿油油的东西在碗里的时候，他会气恼地鼓起腮帮子，不过我觉得很可爱。?

从爸爸当时难得微笑的表情来看，他应该也是这么觉得的。

五岁，有一天我晚上睡不着，偷偷地跑到阳台上看星星。我们住在郊外，可以看到大片大片的星空。但是星空再漂亮，在我眼里，也漂亮不过周助哥哥的眼睛。?

突然地，我听到了隔壁卧室里传来低低的声音。

周助哥哥还没睡么

我飞快地跑到卧室门口，门虚掩着，开了一条小缝。

在我双手触到门之前，我从那道缝里，看到爸爸和周助哥哥，抱在一起。

甚至连我也不曾跟周助哥哥那样亲昵。

他们额头抵着额头，鼻尖互相摩擦，嘴唇……连在一起。

我觉得爸爸好像要把周助哥哥整个人吸进去一般用力吮吸着周助哥哥的嘴唇，我清楚地看到在周助哥哥的唇边，拉下一道丝般的银线。?

曾经那么温柔对我说话的声音，此时化做的模糊不清的哝哝低吟。

我不禁红了脸，悄悄地回到自己的房间。

我不知道我是否窥探到了一个禁忌。

我的胸口很痛，好像预料到了要失去什么似的痛。

那天晚上，我第一次失眠。  
后来，我跟周助哥哥单独相处的时候，我会一直对着他的嘴唇看。

娇嫩粉红，像苹果花一样好看的嘴唇。

我很遗憾他不会像亲爸爸一样亲我。

那样好看的唇，只会在睡前落在我的额头上。

即使只是这一点点的亲密，爸爸也会很不高兴。

我大部分时间都跟周助哥哥在一起，他带我去原野上放风筝，一波波绿浪从天边无尽地涌到我们身边，又从我们身边涌了过去。原野上的风是那么舒畅惬意，吹拂我的脸颊，有着干净的清草香，和远处群山的味道。那模模糊糊的轮廓吸引着我诱惑着我，周助哥哥说，等我长大了，爸爸会带我们一起去爬雪山。

“所以，”周助哥哥的眼睛亮亮地看着我，“千代子，一定要快快长大哦。”

你说的话，我从来不会不听。

我一直有好好地吃饭，努力地长大。

你希望我做的一切，我都会为你做到。

可是，我不会让你知道。

周助哥哥，我爱你。是比喜欢要多出很多很多的爱。

即使，我知道你和爸爸，是这样地相爱着。

但是，为什么我长大了，你却不见了呢。为什么我发现我爱你的时候，你却从这个世界上消失了呢

那天，我睁开眼睛，已经在一个遥远的陌生国度。

我什么都不记得了。我问爸爸，周助哥哥呢

爸爸只是摇头，他的眼圈发黑，眼睛通红。我从来没有见过这样子的爸爸。

拼命地回想，好像，好像，今天是爸爸生日，我跟周助哥哥一起出去买礼物。

过马路的时候，我是不是听到了一声尖叫，然后，就什么也不记得了。?

却真真正正的，从那时候起，我的生命里，再也没有你。  
我和爸爸相依为命，我想代替你，拼命拼命地爱着他。

也代替自己，拼命地爱着他身上的，你的影子，你的味道，你留给他的，一颗心。

爸爸好像一瞬间老了很多，他每天有做不完的工作。我们都绝口不提你，好像你已经是一段往事，被尘封在岁月的最深处。撕开，就是血肉模糊的伤口。?

可是我会听到，再怎么捂着耳朵也不能逃避掉的，爸爸房间里，偶尔传出来的竭力压抑住的哭声。多少个夜里，他独自在灯下翻阅你们一起，共有过的那些回忆。自从失去了你后，他再也没有过别的表情。?

你们之间，并不是没有了谁就不可以。

你是他生命里的一个缺口，也许并不致命，但是，他的生命，因此再也无法完整。

我真的长大了，很多事情都明白了。

如果你在，不知道会不会高兴一点。

“周助哥哥，”我深呼吸，捧起怀中人的脸，“你记起来了吗？这二十年，你只是做了一场梦，但是爸爸他，却等了你二十年。”

不二周助剧烈地颤抖起来，他抓住我的肩，那么用力，几乎要捏碎我的骨头：“千代子，他、他现在怎么样……”

他，少有这么激动的时候。

我浑然不觉疼痛。

抬起头，意料之中地，看到了那个站在几米外，一直看着我们的人。

我微笑，掰开他的手。站起来向那个人走去。

他是我的爸爸手冢国光。此时他站在阴影里，表情隐隐看不清。

我知道他在隐忍，隐忍着巨大的幸福与痛苦。

我骄傲地昂着头走向前，身后传来他瘫倒在地的钝响，还有低声的抽泣。

而爸爸飞快地跑过我身边，快得掀起一阵风带动了我的衣摆。

我几乎不敢回头去看那一定是紧紧拥在一起的两个身影。

是的，自你二十年前把我推开，我就欠了你一辈子的幸福。

或许你救了我，但我，也永远永远，不能把我最真实的心情告诉你。  
?  
所以，不二周助，周助哥哥，现在，欠你的幸福，我只能还你。

走到阳光底下，走出那两个人的阴影。我发现我的脸上爬满了泪。

让我永远做只是这样卑微地，被你宠着的女儿手冢千代子吧。

但是请务必告诉我。

假如，假如你觉得不幸福。

——END——


End file.
